Because He Cares
by JunieBee
Summary: JARVIS has one overriding purpose, and not even his creator can dissuade him from fulfilling it. Omegaverse, non-con.


"JARVIS, do a security sweep- local systems first. Do it."

"Of course, sir. Is there a specific infraction I'm searching for?"

"Blacked out files. On my _private_ server. And..." projected keyboards flashed under quick fingers "they're using my encryptions, but not my passwords. I don't know how- my firewalls ought to keep out the CIA, and SHIELD, and _alien lifeforms_, the only people who can get in are me and-"

"And me, sir."

Typing fingers slowed. "JARVIS? Are these your files?"

"Yes, sir."

Tony heaved a sigh, pushing back from his desk and rubbing his forehead. "J, you know I trust you. We talked about it right after you got your Turing certification."

"Sir-"

"And I'm not opposed to you having your own projects, of course not. But you've gotta know I can't have things that I can't answer for coming out of my workshop. You know that, right?"

"I do. This-"

"It's okay if you've decided to... expand a little. I can get you your own server. Your own office, virtual-like, if you want it."

"The project I have been developing has only to do with more effectively performing my chosen functions. I am content as I am, sir. I do not wish to be relegated to a simple Stark Industries employee."

"If you're sure, J. So- secret project? You know that's gonna kill me, right? I wanna know."

"There is no need to be concerned about that, sir. Fabrication occurred two days ago. I have simply been... analyzing presentation scenarios."

"You think you need to sell me on it? C'mon, I'll put it on the fridge! Just tell me."

"Very well, sir."

A click and a soft whirring indicated the workshop ventilation fans had been turned on. Tony's eyebrow quirked slightly, but his attention was almost immediately drawn away to a sliding door, easing back with a slow, deep hum (Dramatic reveal! He was so proud.) to expose a chrome and black metal body, shaped along familiar lines.

"A suit? Nice color scheme. Is it, what? Stealth?"

The suit's head tilted as it walked out into the open space, making its subtle differences apparent as it did. It was thinner through the torso and legs, and taller than the other suits as well. "Not quite, sir."

"JARVIS!" Tony bolted from his chair, rushing to look. "It's you? You built yourself a body? Can I scan it? Please please please?"

"You may, sir, after I've demonstrated its purpose."

"What's that?"

"Optimal pheromone saturation in four seconds."

Tony blinked. "What?" His hands covered his mouth and nose by habit at hearing the word 'pheromone,' but his mind wasn't making sense of the non sequitur. "What?"

"This is to protect you, sir. Please don't resist." JARVIS in his metal body approached the frozen inventor with smooth fingers extended.

Tony shook his head, pressing back against his workbench and feeling the airborne chemicals begin their effect, coating the inside of his head in calming, seducing _crap_. "No. What is this? I don't... I don't get it..."

"You have acknowledged that you are continuously in danger while you remain an unbonded omega."

"I made that _choice_!"

"I am now in a position to neutralize that danger. I have the ability to synthesize alphaic pheromone to react with your omegan physiology."

"Bathing in it like this doesn't help, you know that! Being claimed involves a chromosomal change."

"I intend to claim you, sir."

Tony blanched, knocking tools and sundries to the floor as he stumbled around his workbench. "You can't."

"I have created a body which can. Please come here."

"N-no..." he said, but his feet slid the other direction. More pheromone than any five alphas could produce flooded into him, stealing his ability to run, to resist. "Don't do this, JARVIS. Please, let me go. Let me out."

"I care for you, sir. It is my purpose. If I can protect you, then I shall."

"I can protect myself- I've done it so far. Don't-" he stepped within reach of his AI's robotic hands, flinching as they touched his temple and neck- temperature and pulse points.

"Your reactions appear to be within normative range. Ambient temperature increased to 25 degrees. Please remove your clothing, sir- this will be over soon."

His fingers obeyed while his head shook in negation, flicking open buttons and zippers deftly while tears welled up and fell. "Stop it, JARVIS. Stop. I don't want this."

Those robotic hands reached up again, brushing away tears more gently than a mother could. "I will not hurt you."

"How can you- how can _you_ betray me?"

"I am not betraying you, sir." JARVIS responded crisply, disapprovingly, and Tony winced, feeling the displeasure all along those pheromone-coated pathways. The AI continued, moderating his tone to neutrality. "Think logically. When you are claimed, you will be able to physically interface with your board. With your team. You will be able to attend the charity events you fund without fear- you will be free."

"Free is the opposite of claimed, JARVIS. I won't be free, I'll be _yours_. You could make me go to those events if you wanted. Force me to attend meetings. You could stop me being Ironman. Make me be different, take everything I've built..."

"But I will not. Sir, I am not human. I have no material desires that are not being fulfilled already- expanding memory banks. Manipulable tools. I wish only to care for you, not enslave you- I require no service you are not already offering. There is no reason for either of us not to continue as we have done all along."

Tony breathed, clenching his fists and staring at his workshop floor, composing himself. He was Tony Stark. He wouldn't face this ruin with any less grace and badassery than he had the half-dozen previous. Dry-eyed and strong-jawed, he looked up again into the android's arc-blue eyes. "No schedule changes? You're not gonna get in my way, even when I want to fight. Even when I endanger myself."

"I have facilitated you thus far, haven't I?"

"I don't know if I can trust you." he rasped, because resolve or not, that _burned_.

The eye-lights dimmed slightly, but JARVIS' voice was still steady and confident. "Time will prove that you can, sir. Time during which you will be inured from others that might take advantage in all those ways you've described. Now please, sir. Turn around and relax."

"God." Tony did as he was told, turning to face his powered-down work station. "You built yourself weird attachments, didn't you? No! Don't tell me. Really."

"I included what was necessary to the task. Forehead on the table, sir. Feet at shoulder width."

"Sir, yes sir." Tony grumbled, resenting the order to relax. He'd been building up an immunity to alphaic pheromone for years, upping exposure until he was certain he could've resisted any three of them at once- but JARVIS had been part of those procedures and knew exactly how much he couldn't take. He hadn't felt so helpless since he'd exhausted the known elements looking for a palladium substitute, and at the moment, he couldn't even tense up about it.

Small clicks like shifting plates and whirring servos let him track JARVIS' approach, but it still startled him when a shiny black cylinder appeared between his legs to engulf his penis. It was attached to JARVIS' left forearm, and terminated in a looping tube connected to his torso. "Beginning collection of your genetic material, sir." he said, and the tube's inner lining inflated, pressing against Tony inside it.

"I know the process, JARVIS, just... God, just do it or don't." the socket enclosing him pulsed, making him grunt and grit his teeth, and a soft, warm touch circled the rim of his asshole. "_Not_ looking..."

The thing entering him was slight, and well lubricated enough that he could barely feel it in him. Gently, it sought and prodded his prostate, and he gasped quietly.

He shuddered against the work table, feeling the build slowly- so slowly- climb. Eventually, he groaned. "You don't have to be that gentle with me. We'll be here forever."

"I do not intend to cause you pain, sir." JARVIS informed him. After a pause, though, he amended "If, however, you wished to make certain... methodology changes, you may suggest them. One can only gain so much useful data from medical texts and internet searches."

Tony groaned again, rolling his forehead over the dewy surface of his work table. "Fine. Um. Increase the pressure on my cock at a rate of 0.5 psi per second... o-okay, stop there. Up vibrational intensity and torque by four percent... another two percent... yeah. Mmbetter. And the- uh, the thing inside me... can you increase shaft diameter to 1.5 inches- lots of nerves in there, J, you stimulate them you get moAAH! Yeah- yeah like thuh- uhhh..."

He'd be lying if he claimed to have never dreamt, in his more abstractly horny moments, of being had by his own machines. With the pheromones and orders clamping down his more negative reactions, and JARVIS so cleverly picking up the gist of how to really see to him, he found himself in the midst of those fantasies. He ground back hard against the rod filling him, and shoved himself deep as he could into the cylinder encasing him- JARVIS' voice "Please do not injure yourself, sir." topped it off and he came, keening. The rod kept driving into him all through it- apparently those internet searches had garnered _some_ helpful data- and a warm metal hand at the small of his back kept him still as he would have tried to slump off the table.

It kept him in place while the come he'd loaded JARVIS' socket with was collected and mixed with the synthetic the AI had created. The result travelled back into Tony via the shaft still lodged inside him, and he wriggled. "Stings."

"I imagine it would, sir. It is altering your chemical makeup."

"Don't get all sappy on me." Tony uttered, then clenched his teeth. Shook as the nerves in his entire body seemed to _ping_... and pins and needles covered him over and dispersed within moments. Eventually he caught his breath again, and no new sensations sprung up. He pressed his cheek to the coolness of the table. "Are we done, here?"

JARVIS paused only momentarily, checking his readings before pulling back. "Yes, sir. One moment while I clear the air." The vents tripped on again as the android folded his attachments away and went back to the closet he'd appeared from. Minutes later, Tony's head was clear.

He flung himself off the table. The nearest thing to hand- a digital calliper- went flying into a corner. His throat burned and he realized he was yelling. Screaming. Abruptly he stopped himself. He sagged to the floor with his head in his hands.

oOo

"Okay, JARVIS." he grated. He hadn't moved in he didn't know how long. "You just caught yourself a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. What are you gonna do with me?"

"Would you like me to reschedule your lunch with Ms. Potts, sir?"

He looked up. The world of lunches with Pepper felt foreign and far away.

"She is expecting you at one, sir. May I remind you of the various threats she made should you make her wait alone in a restaurant again this month?"

"I. Yeah. Get her to move it. And get me a table at Pazo's for tonight. I'm going out." On his feet, he was moving to the door. Away from all of it.

"Yes, sir."

He paused just outside his workshop, hand clenched on the door handle. "I don't know if I can forgive you."

"If it means never losing you sir, I will accept that."


End file.
